sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James P. Sullivan
"Sulley" -Sulley James "Jimmy" P. "Sulley" Sullivan is the main protagonist of the Sulley Cinematic Universe . He is the CEO of Monsters Inc. and leader of the heroic team The Sulltastic Sullies. Description Being a powerful CEO and commander of a team, Sulley is a rich man with a million or two. He lives with his best friend and right-hand man Mike Wazowski in a penthouse, in a room with a view. Sulley first appears in the SCU in Monsters Inc. (2001). Sulley's adventures span galaxy-wide. He travels to other planets from his home Planet Monstius via the magic doors or his spaceship to see his many allies and take down enemies. With the exception of a missing unnamed cousin, his entire family was killed at the claws of Aku after Aku traveled to the SCU (except his Aunt and Uncle, who died in a plane crash a few years prior). Sulley is also responsible for the assassination of Gruntilda. History Early Life James P. Sullivan was born some time ago, presumably in the 60’s or 70’s. He went to high school in the 80’s, and his family was murdered during his senior year. Due to this, Sulley inherited the family salary and had to live on his own. This is partly why Sulley is a rich man, with a million or two. Luckily he was able to pay off his tuition for Monsters University. Monsters University Sulley only completed like two semesters there due to the dysfunctional environment present at the university. The dysfunctional nature of the university was due to the meddling of Johnny Worthington III, a real prick. Anyways Sulley was a great scarer in the school but often slacked in his classes. He was very arrogant at the time, mostly as a result of continuing grief over his family’s demise. Poor guy was going through a lot at the time. He eventually grew a bond with Mike Wazowski after initially getting off on the wrong foot. They were part of Oozma Kappa, the only normal fraternity in the entire school. The two were thrown out of the school due to a bizarre situation involving a scare competition cheating scandal and a trip to Earth. Rising Up from the Mail Room Mike and Sulley got jobs in the mail room at Monsters, Inc. and did a remarkably great job. They gradually rose up the ranks to become a scarer (Sulley) and an assistant electrician (Mike). Legacy sulley is known as the holy spirit in the teachings of the bibble sulley Notes *What the "P" in "James P. Sullivan" stands for is unknown, including to Sulley himself. The Sulley Scribes have speculated that the "P" stands for either "Pixar" or "Panic". *Despite being the main protagonist of the SCU, Sulley wasn't introduced until 82 years after the first SCU installment, Feline Follies (1919). *Sulley is infertile, meaning he can't have children. As a result of not having to worry about children, he has had sex a lot, in fact more than Mike Wazowski. No one knows about this currently. The Sulley Scribes ''have said he will reveal this to Mike when they're elderly. *Sulley makes a cameo in the prequel ''Toy Story 4. This cameo shows the exact moment he recruited Woody and Buzz Lightyear into the The Sulltastic Sullies, which was very briefly shown in Sulley 1. *Sulley thinks Game of Thrones is an awful show, and is very upset Fandom won't stop putting ads for it all over his wiki. *When Sulley was first created during the development of Monsters Inc., he was given the name "Sulley" based on the Sulley Cinematic Universe since he was chosen to lead the universe. *Sulley is currently fatally-constipated. Gallery File:Sulleytoy.jpeg|Sulley Statue Image.jpeg|Sulley and Mike 35B14337-0351-4D1E-8463-5796C94CB148.jpeg|An Unvaccinated Sulley Godhimself.png|sulley sulleysplitz.jpeg|One Banana Two Banana Three Banana sulley Community-header-background|Mike and Sulley on the run from the CIA following the release of their poor tax records. gamersulley.jpeg|Sulley's Mid-Life Crisis suljomikezooie.png|Guh-huh! Category:Heroes Category:Living Category:Characters Who Have Wielded the Infinity Gauntlet Category:Monstropolis Category:Monsters Inc. Category:Monsters University Category:The Sulltastic Sullies Category:Monsters Category:Sulley Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Gods Category:Earth-JPS95